Phantom help
by Nanami Fushikawa
Summary: Cedric Diggory pensó que al morir solo venía el descanso. Pero bueno ahí lo tenían vagando detrás de Draco Malfoy, buscando como ayudar al rubio a realizar el deseo más profundo de su corazón y la oportunidad le vino después del Sectumsempra lanzado por Harry.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, aquí estoy con esta historia :D espero que les guste.**

**Advertencia: contiene Slash (chico X chico) WI…? (que pasaría si..?) EWE (Epilogue? What Epilogue?) **

**Aviso: **_**"Esta historia participa en Desafíos "Buscando la inspiración" del Foro First Generation: The story before books". **_

**Disclaimer: todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling**** a excepción de la historia, eso sí es mío xD**

Disfruten~

* * *

"_**De cómo no entrar al Paraíso"**_

Cedric pensó que después de morir venia el descanso eterno, eso que había escuchado desde que tenía memoria, que las almas descansaban, aunque claro también estaba la posibilidad de ser un fantasma. Aunque por lo que siempre había oído, gracias a sus clases, eso ocurría cuando las personas no querían separarse de su vida, simplemente no se daban cuenta que morían, o cuando tenían algo pendiente que debían realizar para que sus almas pudieran estar en paz y poder pasar al más allá.

Diggory sabía todo eso muy bien, además del saber que había muerto, no tenía ningún problema con su muerte ni algo de lo que lamentarse y nada que tuviera que arreglar para poder estar en paz. Bien, su vida había sido muy buena, corta, pero buena, no tenía nada de quejarse sobre ella. Le hubiera gustado vivir un poco más, pero no por ello se arrepentía de lo que había hecho. Sonrío levemente al pensar en lo de renunciar a la Gloria Eterna, no se arrepentía, él era un Hufflepuff. Sí, tampoco se arrepentía de su casa, la amaba con todo su corazón, su padre, le daba algo de tristeza pensar en que estaría solo, pero sabía que era un hombre justo y de buen corazón, nunca odiaría ni culparía a un inocente, ni mucho menos a Harry que tanto había sufrido. Eso estaba claro, entonces, ¿Por qué?...

―Lo lamento, no puede pasar― ¿Por qué carajos no lo dejaban entrar al jodido Paraíso?

―¿Me van a enviar al infierno?― había un deje de miedo en su voz, mierda, ¿a quién no le daba miedo que lo mandaran al jodido purgatorio?

―Claro que no―el señor de la entrada lo miraba con el ceño fruncido―usted ha sido buena persona―Cedric suspiro aliviado aunque algo cansado, ya llevaba como 20 minutos en la puerta de entrada, más que algo como el Cielo que normalmente se imaginaban las personas, era más como un lugar tranquilo. Un sitio de descanso, sería la palabra adecuada.

―¿Entonces?―Diggory era paciente por naturaleza; sin embargo, la incertidumbre lo estaba matando.

―Por favor, espere un momento más―el señor de aspecto amigable también parecía algo cansado con eso―necesitamos transferirlo con un superior, él le hablará de su situación―el joven de ojos miel asintió para después tomar asiento en una silla que se encontraba por ahí. Después de esperar otros 10 minutos y quedarse dormido en la espera lo llamaron de nuevo.

Cedric se puso de pie algo desorientado, fue guiado, todavía algo adormilado, por una amable secretaria que lo llevo a una oficina. Después de eso, la puerta fue abierta. Un hombre de traje le dio un asentimiento de cabeza cuando entro en el lugar.

―Señor Diggory―lo saludo educadamente el hombre.

―He… Hola―murmuro medio confundido.

―Se parece mucho a su abuela, es una mujer muy amable―menciono el hombre de ojos grises. El de cabello castaño medio cerró los ojos tratando de recordar a su abuela, ella había muerto cuando era un niño de cómo un año, siempre lo consentía. Su padre siempre decía que fue una mujer muy dulce.

Después de pensarlo cayo en cuenta de algo―¿ella está aquí?―pregunto algo emocionado.

―Claro que lo está―el hombre le sonrio condescendientemente. Después de un rato de silencio volvió a hablar―ahora el asunto a tratar es sobre su ingreso.

―¿Por qué no puedo entrar?―pregunto el muchacho algo angustiado.

―Es sobre un sentimiento suyo en particular―el hombre suspiro levemente―vera, el asunto está relacionado con un sentimiento de pesar que no se puede quitar de encima y como sabrá, no pueden entrar las personas que sientan o carguen con sentimientos negativos o tristes, la idea es que tengan una estadía placentera y al estar por tanto tiempo aquí, es normal que recuerden cosas que los hagan sentirse de forma triste, cosa que siempre tratamos de evitar ―Cedric alzo una ceja sin entender.

―Pero no siento nada así―murmuro el muchacho intentando sentir un sentimiento negativo en él.

―¿Que siente si le menciono el nombre de Draco Malfoy?―pregunto el hombre revisando un folder, de lo que parecía ser su expediente.

―Oh…―y Cedric entendió porque demonios no le dejaban entrar.

* * *

Paseo sus ojos grises por el lugar con cierto tinte de aburrimiento. Otra vez la misma rutina de siempre. Espero a que el rubio saliera del baño, el de cabello castaño torció los labios en un gesto de reprobación, Draco tenía una apariencia cada vez más decadente. Las ojeras surcaban el rostro extremadamente pálido y demacrado del Slytherin. Cedric suspiro con tristeza en los ojos mientras se ponía de pie.

Siguió al rubio por los pasillos por los que este caminaba. A veces a su lado y otras veces detrás de él, básicamente era su sombra. No se despegaba del lado del muchacho por nada del mundo.

Como lo suponía el Hufflepuff, en lugar de dirigirse al Gran Comedor, Malfoy se dirigió a la Sala de los Menesteres, estuvo encerrado intentando arreglar el armario hasta que las clases estuvieron prontas a comenzar. Diggory permaneció, en silencio, todo ese rato sentado a su lado, viendo como Draco descomponía el rostro en una cara de frustración y miedo, el sentimiento era tan palpable que hasta él se sentía deprimido.

El de cabello castaño empezó a caminar detrás de Malfoy otra vez más. El ex prefecto suspiro con tristeza y cierta melancolía. Draco caminaba intentando no chocar miradas con nadie, Cedric meneo la cabeza negativamente al ver a Harry observando, por el rabillo del ojo, al rubio. Diggory no pudo evitar pensar que todo eso era una mierda, si le dieran un knut de bronce por cada vez que miraba a Harry viendo incriminatoriamente a Draco, estaba seguro que sería millonario y no, no estaba exagerando. Lo mejor de todo es que ese año, esas miradas habían aumentado considerablemente y con cierta razón. Todavía recordaba el asunto del collar y el hidromiel.

El Hufflepuff se sentó en el piso, justo al lado del asiento del rubio. Recargó su rostro contra el pupitre de madera. Joder, odiaba cuando eran las clases con el profesor Binns, incluso ya siendo él también un muerto se quedaba dormido en sus clases. Cerró los ojos por un momento, con las palabras del fantasma todavía resonando en su cabeza.

Cedric se puso de pie algo desorientado, había dormido más de la cuenta. Parpadeo confundido al notar el aula terriblemente vacía. Oh mierda, ¿Dónde estaba Draco? El de ojos grises salió corriendo como alma que se lleva el demonio. Viraba su rostro en todas direcciones buscando una cabellera rubia platino. Entro corriendo al Gran Comedor y la mala señal se le estrello en la cara, ni Harry ni Draco estaban ahí. Palideció justo en ese instante, tenía un horrible presentimiento y últimamente se estaban cumpliendo sus premoniciones.

Salió corriendo intentando recordar algún lugar donde pudieran estar esos dos. La imagen del baño de Myrtle le llego de inmediato, antes de darse cuenta estaba corriendo como un poseso por todo Hogwarts, un escalofrió recorrió su espalda al escuchar los hechizos volando de un lugar a otro. Justo antes de poder estar al lado de Draco, sucedió.

― _Sectumsempra_― Cedric abrió los ojos horrorizado al ver toda la sangre que estaba brotando de Draco. Malfoy se encontraba convulsionando sobre un charco de su propia sangre, el aire se le estaba escapando de poco a poco igual que la vida. Se agacho a su lado, sus ojos llenos de angustia, él no podía hacer nada para evitar que muriera. Los gritos de Myrtle le estaban taladrando los oídos al mismo tiempo que aumentaban su desesperación. Todo a su alrededor estaba volviéndose rojo, el olor de la sangre lo estaba mareando.

Suspiró totalmente aliviado cuando el profesor Snape detuvo la hemorragia y sano las heridas, de en esos momentos un inconsciente Draco Malfoy. Cedric ni si quiera se dio cuenta de cuando había llegado el hombre o donde se había metido Harry, solo estaba aliviado de que Draco no hubiera muerto. No quería que el muchacho rubio quedara atado.

En silencio camino detrás del profesor Snape hasta llegar a la enfermería, donde suponía internarían al Slytherin por un tiempo. Se sentó en la silla al lado del rubio, el tiempo siguiendo su curso.

Lo aburrido de existir de esa forma era que no podía interactuar con nadie, solo teniendo sus pensamientos como acompañantes, ya casi nunca decía alguna palabra. No se movió del mismo lugar donde se había sentado por todo un día en el que Draco estuvo inconsciente. Sonrió levemente mientras lo miraba empezar a reaccionar. El muchacho de Slytherin parpadeo confundido acostumbrándose a la oscuridad de la enfermería. Malfoy se había llevado una mano a la cabeza con los ojos obscurecidos, Cedric suspiro con un deje amargo, por lo visto el rubio había recordado todo.

―¿Quién anda ahí?―preguntó con voz baja el Slytherin mientras miraba en todas direcciones buscando desesperadamente su varita. Diggory alzó una ceja extrañado, en la enfermería solo estaban ellos dos, ni si quiera Madame Pomfrey estaba.

― Y en realidad, yo no cuento mucho como persona…―pensó en voz alta el castaño perdido en sus pensamientos.

Draco abrió los ojos totalmente sorprendido a la vez que daba un brinco―¿D-Diggory?―preguntó el rubio enfocando la figura en la obscuridad.

―¡¿Me ves?!―preguntó entusiasmado el muchacho―¡Genial! Puedo hablar con alguien y así se hace todo más sencillo.

―¿Estoy muerto?―había un deje de miedo y algo de alivio en la voz del rubio.

Cedric frunció el ceño por eso―no, aunque casi.

―Pero, ¿Tú estás muerto? ―medio preguntó con el ceño fruncido Malfoy.

―Claro que lo estoy―el Hufflepuff le sonrío condescendiente.

―¿Eres un fantasma?―preguntó el rubio algo confundido.

―No, y tampoco soy un polgereist, es algo diferente, aunque no entiendo porque ahora me puedes ver, tal vez por lo de casi morir―murmuró pensativo el de cabello castaño con una mano en la barbilla.

―Entonces, ¿Qué mierda eres y por qué estás aquí?―Malfoy apretó las sabanas con sus manos mientras una cara de fastidio se formaba en sus facciones.

―Soy algo como un ¿alma de ayuda? O algo así… ―mencionó no muy convencido de eso―oh y bueno siempre te acompaño―hizo un gesto desinteresado con las manos.

Draco palideció―¿siempre me sigues?―la voz del de ojos grises estaba llena de angustia.

―Claro, siempre estoy contigo―Cedric alzo un dedo como si le estuviera explicando a un niño, cosa que irrito a Draco.

―Ya entendí, no soy estúpido― comentó con sarcasmo.

―Es bueno verte actuando como antes―Cedric le sonrío amistosamente―ahora lo realmente importante―el castaño hizo una pausa dramática― ¡te ayudare a cumplir el anhelo más profundo de tu corazón!―Cedric se puso de pie con una enorme sonrisa con un aura de superioridad.

―¿Qué?―en el rostro de Draco había pura estupefacción.

―Sí, ya sabes tú más grande anhelo―Diggory parecía completamente emocionando dando vueltas de ahí para allá.

―¡Que no soy estúpido!―replicó irritado el Slytherin.

―¡Lo sé, por eso haremos el mejor plan para conquistar el corazón de Harry!―Diggory alzo un puño al aire completamente emocionado. Y Draco se desmayó.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, esta es la primera parte ;D Si les gusto dejen review ;3

Por cierto si tienen curiosidad, esto es lo que tengo que cumplir:

**Canción:** One more night, Maroon 5.**Tipo de fic:** Slash. ***Personaje:** Cedric Diggory.***Palabra:** Selva.**Objeto Mágico:** Knut de bronce.*

xD Los leo despues.

_**Nanami off~**_


	2. Chapter 2

Hola de nuevo! :D

**Advertencia: contiene Slash [chico x chico], WI? [que pasaria si...?] EWE[ Epilogue? What Epilogue?] **

**Aviso: __****"Esta historia participa de Desafíos "Buscando la inspiración" del Foro First Generation: The story before books". **

**Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de J.K Rowling, la historia si es mia y el trocito en inglés es de la cancion One More night de Maroon 5:D**

**Disfruten~**

* * *

"_**De cómo no hacer una carta"**_

Merlín, que maldito sueño más extraño el que había tenido. Draco frunció el ceño todavía con los ojos cerrados. Suspiró pesadamente, por lo menos había sido algo diferente y que lo sacara de la rutina. Abrió los ojos perdiendo su vista en el techo de la enfermería.

―¡Por lo visto ya despertaste!―Merlín, no―¡Draco!―oh Merlín, debía ser una broma, una jodida y muy retorcida broma―¡No me ignores!

―Si no le hago caso, se ira―murmuró el rubio ganándose una mirada ofendida por parte de Diggory.

―¡No soy un jodido animal!―Cedric frunció el ceño intentando parecer molesto aunque ciertamente estaba divertido.

―Pues eso pareces…―murmuró con fastidio Malfoy, sentándose en la cama y dándole una mirada fría al Hufflepuff.

―Si las miradas mataran―mencionó divertido el castaño sentándose en la cama también.

―Ya estás muerto―añadió el Slytherin.

Diggory abrió la boca para después cerrarla―bueno, tienes razón― Cedric soltó una risita divertida mientras se rascaba la cabeza de manera nerviosa.

―Pedazo de idiota―Malfoy se masajeo las cienes.

La cortina de la enfermería fue abierta con delicadeza―por lo visto ya se encuentra bien, señor Malfoy―Madame Pomfrey lo inspecciono de arriba abajo. Draco agradeció que no hubiera la conversación que estaba teniendo con el estúpido de Diggory―tómese esto, es para el dolor y que pueda cicatrizar con facilidad―la enfermera le acerco unas pociones de aspecto poco agradable.

Draco arrugo imperceptiblemente la nariz, pero aun así asintió―eso se ve asqueroso―mencionó con el ceño fruncido Cedric. Malfoy lo fulmino con la mirada ganándose una mirada extrañada por parte de Madame Pomfrey. El rubio suspiró antes de beber las pociones, joder no se equivocaba, estaban malditamente horribles, hizo su mayor esfuerzo para no escupirlas.

―Bueno, descanse por el momento señor Malfoy, todavía no es conveniente darlo de alta―la mujer le dio una última mirada analítica para después dejarlo aparentemente solo.

―Estoy casi seguro que pensó que estabas loco―mencionó distraídamente el de cabello castaño mientras se acostaba en un extremo de la cama.

―Bájate de una maldita vez―ordenó el Slytherin mientras le daba una patada, sorprendentemente si fue capaz de botar al otro muchacho.

―¡Joder, Draco!―Cedric se sobo la cabeza―que este muerto no quiere decir que no me duele.

―Que me importa―masculló entre diente el de ojos grises.

―Con esa actitud nunca conquistaras a Harry―Diggory informo con cierta diversión.

El rostro de Draco enrojeció. No sabía muy bien si por la indignación o por la vergüenza―¡Pedazo de idiota!―bramo enfurecido el ojigris mientras le aventaba una almohada que lo traspaso.

―¡Señor Malfoy!―Madame Pomfrey entro con el ceño fruncido y expresión furiosa.

―Estas jodido―menciono divertido Diggory que se sentó en una silla para observar el regaño que se le daba al rubio.

* * *

El lunes por la mañana era igual de fastidioso que siempre. Draco murmuro una maldición entre sueños.

―Levántate Draco―alguien lo removió suavemente.

―Jodete―se dio la vuelta fastidiado intentando ignorar al otro que no se daba por vencido.

―Draco, Draco, Draco…―después de 10 minutos de removerlo constantemente y no dejar de llamarlo, Malfoy se levantó con expresión malhumorada y se encerró después de un portazo en el baño. El castaño sonrío divertido mientras se sentaba en la cama esperando al otro.

―Eres desesperante―murmuró fastidiado el Slytherin mientras salía de las mazmorras con intenciones de ir al Gran Comedor.

Cedric sonrío alegre mientras caminaba al lado del menor ―ya llevamos una semana juntos, deberías estar acostumbrado.

Draco lo ignoro olímpicamente―me voy a volver loco…

―¿Qué es la locura mi querido, Draco?―Diggory paso un brazo por encima del hombro del rubio.

―Muérete―mascullo entre dientes el prefecto.

―Oh bueno―Cedric puso la mano en su barbilla por unos momentos―¡Ya estoy muerto!―Cedric sonrio feliz mientras le hacia una reverencia y le abría la puerta de las cocinas del Gran Comedor. Draco rodo los ojos fastidiado.

―Tsk―el muchacho de ojos grises chasqueo la lengua para no soltar un comentario.

El rubio se sentó en un lugar apartado, se encontraba completamente estresado, ya no sabía qué hacer. Ahogo un suspiro frustrado. El estúpido de Diggory no lo dejaba en paz, ya ni si quiera sabía si estaba loco y se estaba imaginando todo. La vista del de ojos grises se perdió en el horizonte, con la mirada en algún punto, el cansancio quebrando de poco a poco su cordura junto con la angustia atroz. Antes de darse cuenta, el hambre se le escapo. El estómago se revolvió en una sensación de asco. Aparto el plato arrugando la nariz en el proceso.

―Deberías comer―la voz del Hufflepuff fue un susurro en su oído.

Draco dio un ligero brinco―¡Mierda!, ¡No hagas eso!―no ayudaba el hecho de que sentía el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros, se encontraba completamente estresado y nervioso.

―Lo siento―Diggory tuvo la decencia de parecer arrepentido―es solo que… Pareces a punto de caer desmayado, o algo así―Cedric le sonrio levemente y con algo de pesar en los ojos.

Por un momento Draco se sintió apenado por hablarle mordazmente al Hufflepuff―como sea…―Malfoy suspiro mientras tomaba una manzana y le daba un mordisco. Cedric sonrío enormemente.

―¡Bueno es hora de ir a clases!―el castaño tomo a Draco de la muñeca y se lo llevo arrastrado en dirección hacia la puerta.

―¡No soy un maldito muñeco!―gruño el rubio aunque se dejó arrastrar.

―Bueno, ¡pero lo pareces!― rio como un niño el Campeón. Draco se sonrojo levemente aunque su rostro seguía igual de malhumorado y el cabello lo llevaba desordenado.

Al final, Diggory se detuvo de improvisto, haciendo que Draco chocara contra él―Maldito Hufflepuff―murmuro el Slytherin alzando la vista en plan indignado. No esperaba encontrarse con los malditos ojos verdes del imbécil de Potter viéndolo fijamente. La respiración se le fue. Draco bajó la cabeza y abandono rápidamente las cocinas.

Cedric observo atentamente como Harry se mordió el labio inferior mientras una mirada de angustia de instalaba en la mirada del Gryffindor. Diggory suspiro, a veces el estar muerto te daba la oportunidad de tener otra perspectiva completamente diferente a la de los vivos, que mayormente estaba ciegos. El Hufflepuff negó con la cabeza, para después salir corriendo en busca del Slytherin que seguramente estaría caminando a la Sala de los Menesteres.

* * *

―¡Señor Malfoy!―Draco pestañeo adormilado, llevaba bastante tiempo sin dormir. Dirigio su mirada cansada a McGonagall que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido―realice el hechizo que acabo de demostrar―los labios de la mujer se encontraban completamente tensos. Draco contuvo el suspiro que quería salir de su boca, no tenía ni la más puta idea de que había hecho esa mujer.

―¡Es el mismo hechizo que te mostré ayer!―le informo el Hufflepuff que se encontraba detrás de McGonagall. El rubio realizo correctamente el hechizo que McGonagall exigía, dando como resultado que la mujer le diera una mirada completamente seria antes de empezar las clases de nuevo.―¡Te lo dije! Soy un buen profesor―el castaño asintió con aire solemne―puede que esté muerto y no pueda hacer hechizos, pero sí que recuerdo―el Hufflepuff suspiro pesadamente y se sentó de nuevo al lado de Malfoy.

―Gracias…―un murmuro débil abandono los labios del Slytherin que siguió con la mirada al frente. El anterior prefecto de Hufflepuff sonrio levemente.

* * *

Ya casi, estaba a unos cuantos pasos de lograrlo. Algo de alivio cruzo la mirada gris y cansada de Draco, Cedric suspiró abatido.

―¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a alguien? Sé que te ayudarían― de alguna forma el Hufflepuff tenía un mal presentimiento con eso, y mierda, sus predicciones parecían que siempre se cumplían. Todavía tenía miedo al recordar el incidente del _Sectumsempra, _y realmente eso no era muy sano.

―Nadie lo haría―la voz de Malfoy salió llana y sin sentimientos.

―Yo lo haría―Cedric ladeo su cabeza―en realidad, lo estoy haciendo en estos momentos, el problema está en que no te dejas ayudar―Diggory asintió firmemente con la cabeza.

Malfoy suspiró levemente―eso ya no importa, vámonos―Draco se dio la media vuelta para poder salir de la Sala de los Menesteres. Cedric sonrió con tristeza mientras seguía al rubio.

El rubio seguía caminando perdido en sus pensamientos, una mueca monótona en sus facciones. El castaño suspiro rendido, no sabía que podía hacer para animar al Slytherin, de pronto los ojos del Hufflepuff se iluminaron, tenía una idea―¡Escribe algo pensando en Harry!―Cedric tenía una mirada completamente emocionada, parecía a punto de empezar a saltar.

Una mueca de incredulidad se asomó por las facciones del de ojos grises―no―contesto con el ceño levemente fruncido.

―¡Por favor!―Diggory empezó a revolotear a su alrededor.

―No―la voz del rubio se alzó un poco.

―No pierdes nada y te motivas―entraron a las mazmorras que se encontraban completamente oscuras.

―No.

―Por favor.

―No.

―Por favor.

―No.

―Por favor…

―¡No!

* * *

―Te odio―Draco tenía unas ojeras increíbles en el rostro, aunque no parecía cansado, más bien enfurruñado. Tenía apretada fuertemente la pluma y escribía cosas de manera violenta y rápida, aunque el leve sonrojo de sus mejillas no ayudaba mucho a la imagen de alguien enfurecido.

El Hufflepuff se alzó de hombros restándole importancia―no fue tan difícil, solo tuve que insistir toda la noche, la mañana, en el desayuno y en la clase de pociones―soltó sin más el castaño ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de Malfoy―y relájate―Cedric hizo un gesto desinteresado con la mano―la clase que sigue es Encantamientos―Draco soltó un gruñido.

―Bien, ten tu puta carta―el de ojos grises estaba tan avergonzado y furioso, que sin pensar muy bien, le arrojo el pergamino, hecho una bola, al Hufflepuff; mal momento para notar que había alguien detrás de Cedric y recordar que Diggory solo podía tener contacto con él porque los objetos simplemente los atravesaba. Cedric parpadeo confundido al ver la cara de horror que había puesto el Slytherin, el pobre se había puesto más pálido de lo que era.

El castaño volteo curioso atrás de él al escuchar el pergamino siendo desarrugado. Una sonrisita maliciosa se posó en sus labios al ver a Harry con el pergamino en las manos, Draco se había puesto de pie de inmediato con las claras intenciones de quitársela. Cedric bendijo a todos porque el profesor Flitwick entró a la habitación interrumpiendo las acciones del Slytherin.

―Es raro verlos llegando tan temprano y que estén sin pelear―el profesor diminuto los miro con ojos inquisitivos mientras se dirigía a su asiento. Ninguno de los dos jóvenes dijo nada, solo se sentaron en sus lugares. Harry con la mirada seria y Draco totalmente incómodo.

―No tienes por qué preocuparte, no le pusiste nombre, ¿verdad?―pregunto aparentando inocencia el Hufflepuff.

―Cállate, maldita sea―el rubio se despeino un poco el cabello mientras soltaba un suspiro pesado.

―¿Acaso pusiste algo obsceno?―pregunto divertido el castaño.

Draco ignoro la pregunta de este y simplemente dejo caer la cabeza contra el escritorio. Su vida era una mierda, en todo el puto sentido de la maldita palabra.

* * *

Harry básicamente había desaparecido después de salir de la clase de Encantamientos. Eso le había dado algo de gracia a Diggory, que por "ordenes" de Draco se encontraba buscando al "Maldito cuatro ojos" para arrebatarle el estúpido pergamino que había hecho. Claramente el rubio tan bien fue a buscarlo.

El muchacho mayor siguió caminando por un rato, dando con el Gryffindor que estaba en un salón en desuso, se encontraba sentado en una mesa con la carta abierta pero con la mirada perdida en un punto. Cedric se acercó curioso y se ubicó detrás del de ojos verdes para poder leer lo que decía el bendito pergamino.

_You and I go on at each other like we're going to war _

_You and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slamming the door _

_You and I get so damn dysfunctional we start keeping score _

_You and I get sick, yeah I know that we can do this no more. _

_But baby there you go again, there you go again making me love you oh _

_Baby I stopped using my head, using my head let it all go oh _

_Now you're stuck on my body, on body like a tattoo oh _

_And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid coming back to you._

Cedric se mordió el labio pero no pudo evitar ponerse a reír. No esperaba que el Slytherin terminara escribiendo algo así. Rio un poco más observando como Harry suspiraba con las mejillas algo rojas pero una sonrisa tímida aflorando en sus labios. Cedric sonrio curioso, con ganas de saber que pasaría después de eso.

* * *

Gracias por leer y por su apoyo, me alegra que les este gustando la historia QnQ Cuidecen~

_**Nanami off~**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Advertencia: contiene Slash [chicoxchico] EWE [Epilogue? What Epilogue?]**

**Aviso: esta historia participa en desafíos "Buscando la inspiración" del Foro First Generation: The Story Before the Books"**

**Disclaimer: los personajes son de J.K Rowling, la historia si es de mi propiedad.**

**Disfruten~**

* * *

"**Help"**

Draco suspiró sintiendo un nudo en el estómago de manera horrible. Cerró los ojos sosteniendo fuertemente la varita en sus manos, estas temblando lentamente, sentía que se había quedado sin cordura. No había mucho que lo hiciera sentirse humano en esos momentos, seria hipócrita de su parte decir que más de una vez no se sintió tentado a cometer suicidio. Sus ojos se abrieron, opacos y muertos, mientras miraba algo al frente de él.

Cedric permaneció en silencio, sintiendo las emociones que tenía el rubio en esos momentos. Algo se removió dolorosamente en Diggory al igual que en Draco cuando todo comenzó.

* * *

Alzó la varita temblando ligeramente, Dumbledore lo miraba con tranquilidad, casi con tristeza. El anciano le había dicho que cambiara de bando, estuvo tentado a reír con ironía, pero eso solo confirmaría la poca cordura que le quedaba.

El antiguo Hufflepuff miraba a la lejanía con cierta tristeza, Dumbledore tenía la muerte rondando a su alrededor, no había mucho que hacer, el director moriría esa noche. Cedric dirigió de nuevo su mirada a las personas que se encontraban dentro de la Torre de Astronomía.

El de cabello castaño observó como la varita que sostenía Draco empezaba a bajar lentamente, ese fue el turno de Severus Snape―_Avada Kedavra_―la maldición asesina fue lanzada, el cuerpo de Dumbledore cayó muerto. Cedric se preguntó que si así se vio él, en el momento en que Voldemort. Diggory se sintió mal por el profesor Snape, como ya lo había pensado otras veces, el estar muerto daba la oportunidad de ver todo de otra forma. Empezó a caminar con las intenciones de seguir al rubio que partía con los Mortifagos, porque él no veía a Draco como uno.

* * *

Draco caminaba de manera nerviosa por su habitación, podía escuchar los gritos de las personas siendo torturadas. Sentía repugnancia de solo pensar Voldemort caminando por su casa, la sola idea era malditamente horrible. Sus nervios estaban crispados, jodidamente arruinados sería la mejor definición en ese momento.

―Draco…―y lo más patético era que lo único que lo mantenía con cierta cordura era Diggory, un maldito Hufflepuff.

El de ojos grises miro al castaño que estaba mirando algo por la ventana de su habitación―¿Qué ocurre?―la voz del Slytherin salió terriblemente apagada.

―Tenemos que bajar―el rubio negó con la cabeza, declinando el comentario dicho por el Hufflepuff.

Diggory suspiro pesadamente, con fuerza tomo la muñeca del Slytherin y empezó a caminar arrastrando al rubio. Lo sacó, casi sin esfuerzo, de la habitación. Gran parte del poder hacerlo, era el estado en el que se encontraba el Malfoy menor, este parecía a punto de morir en cualquier momento. Era cierto, ya casi no dormía ni se alimentaba, las únicas veces que lo había visto dormir este se levantaba completamente fuera de sí y con la respiración agitada. Sabía que se encontraba sintiéndose culpable a cada momento.

El hecho del porque Draco no alzaba la voz radicaba en el no poder hacerlo, por la presencia de los demás Mortífagos que se encontraban en Malfoy Manor. Todos lo observaban con sonrisas completamente burlescas y algunas desquiciadas. Los vellos del cuerpo se le erizaron al escuchar la risa psicópata de la tía Bella.

Las pupilas del menor se dilataron al notar la presencia de tres personas siendo escoltados por los carroñeros, su padre y su tía Bella estaban ahí.

La voz de su padre llego a sus oídos, su corazón empezó a retumbar poderosamente, Cedric a su lado pudo ver la encrucijada cruzando la mirada del menor.

―No lo hagas, todavía puedes ser…―hablo convincentemente Diggory.

Algo en esa aclaración lo hizo poder contestar―no lo sé, no estoy seguro―pudo ver la incertidumbre cruzando los ojos de Granger y Weasley; sin embargo, Potter solo bajo la mirada.

Su padre y la tía Bella lo presionaron; sin embargo no dijo nada más, el castaño a su lado pareció completamente aliviado.

* * *

La guerra había estallado, las personas caían como muñecos a su alrededor, la sangre salpicaba algunos lugares, las personas muertas, muertas, no había más oportunidad para ellos. Su sangre se sentía completamente fría; sin embargo, ya no había nada que hacer, siguió junto a Crabbe y Goyle en la búsqueda de la tiara de Ravenclaw.

Todo empeoró cuando se encontraron con trio Dorado y tanto Crabbe como Goyle hablaron de matarlo y el uso una absurda excusa para que no lo intentaran, el fuego maldito que inicio Crabbe fue el inicio de todo el infierno a su alrededor, las llamas empezaron a consumir cada rincón de la Sala de los Menesteres.

Draco sonrio con ironía al ver que no tenía escapatoria―por lo visto hasta aquí llegue Diggory―Cedric parecía completamente aterrado cuando las palabras escaparon de la boca del rubio.

―¡Maldita sea! ¡Muévete, podemos buscar otra escoba!―Cedric miraba rápidamente todo los lugares, pero todo estaba ardiendo.

Draco mentiría si decía que no le daba miedo morir, pero sentía que sería más tranquilo que la vida que estaba llevando. No contaba con que Potter, regresara en una escoba y lo rescatara. Miró con horror como Diggory permanecía en la Sala, él ya no podía morir de nuevo, ¿verdad? El aterrizaje fue horrendo pero por lo menos estaba con vida. Después de ese momento no fue muy consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, solo regreso en si cuando el Hufflepuff se inclinó justo enfrente de él con una sonrisa tranquilizadora―¿vamos?

Draco reacciono, un amigo suyo había muerto hacia unos momentos, el horror apretujo su corazón mientras tomaba la mano del Hufflepuff. Se puso de pie con la mirada perdida, debía encontrar a su padre y su madre, debía hacerlo.

Cuando salió al exterior, otra opresión de horror apretó su corazón al ver a Potter siendo cargado por Hagrid―ven Draco―el Señor Tenebroso lo llamo confiado y con la alegría cursando por el deformado rostro. Su padre le hizo ademanes para que fuera; sin embargo, dudo, dudo de todo, dudo de lo que había hecho en su vida. El apretón fuerte en su mano le hizo recordar que Diggory seguía a su lado, casi reteniendo para que no fuera.

La guerra se desato de nuevo antes de que decidiera algo. Potter estaba vivo.

Otra vez estaba en modo autónomo cuando todo término, permaneció con su madre y su padre en el Gran Comedor. Ya algo del suplicio había terminado.

* * *

―¡Vamos Draco! ¡Se te hace tarde!―Diggory lo miraba completamente emocionado en la puerta de su habitación. Draco suspiro, estaba obligado a ir a Hogwarts de nuevo para terminar el año escolar que no pudo terminar, como todos los demás, verdaderamente no quería ir.

―Sigo sin saber porque todavía no te has largado―murmuro el rubio, que internamente agradecía la compañía del castaño.

―Eras más lindo cuando eras niño―murmuro el Hufflepuff mientras salía de la habitación. Draco alzo una ceja al escuchar la afirmación de Diggory.

No hubo mucho de qué hablar en el camino a la estación, solo el hecho de que las personas lo miraban con asco. Aunque cuando alguien hacia eso, Cedric decía algún comentario ofensivo y gracioso dirigido a la otra persona, para poder alivianar el ambiente. El Slytherin en verdad estaba agradecido.

El camino a Hogwarts se le hizo corto, solo en una cabina junto al idiota de Hufflepuff, que simplemente no dejaba de parlotear estupideces que le quitaban el tiempo de poder pensar.

Al llegar a Hogwarts había bullicio pero no tanto como antes de la guerra. Después de todo, en los pasillos del castillo había muerto tanta gente. Los ojos del Slytherin perdieron brillo.

―Coño―Cedric parecía haber resbalado con algo. Draco rodo los ojos mientras caminaba a su sala común.

* * *

Harry se mordió el labio de manera dolorosa, Hermione lo observaba con paciencia, ambos en completo silencio―digamos que hay alguien que quiero, pero no de la misma forma que a Ron a ti, es otro querer y es raro porque es muy raro y él―Harry se dio un golpe a si mismo con su mano. Hermione alzo una ceja.

―Estamos hablando de un hombre, ¿verdad?―preguntó la castaña con una sonrisa comprensiva, Potter agradeció que su amiga fuera así de maternal.

―Sí, bueno, pero, es que no sé y yo… la gente nos miraría mal porque él y yo… ha―Harry soltó un pequeño resoplido completamente frustrado, Granger negó levemente, ciertamente divertida con la torpeza de su amigo.

―Primero intenta ser amigo de él―explicó con simpleza la prefecta.

Harry afirmo con la cabeza pensativamente―tienes razón, Herms―Hermione sonrió completamente alegre―bueno, muchas gracias, iré a pensar en que puedo hacer―Harry se puso de pie con una sonrisa completamente avergonzada.

―Hasta luego, Harry―Potter empezó a caminar con intenciones de salir de la vacía Sala Común de Gryffindor― empieza con algo no muy directo, sé que Malfoy lo apreciará y que no te importe lo que digan los demás, es tu vida, ya has pasado por mucho, incluso él.

Potter se tensó terriblemente mientras giraba su rostro de manera violenta, Hermione lo estaba viendo con una clara mueca de "¿en serio?" la castaña bufó levemente mientras negaba―estos hombres―soltó ella resignada con la situación mientras se disponía a ir al cuarto de chicas.

Harry se sintió más estúpido de lo que ya se sentía, pero eso ya no importaba, ya había pasado Navidad, y el tiempo se le estaba acabando.

* * *

Cedric alzo una ceja mientras caminaba junto a Draco en un pasillo, estaba seguro que alguien los estaba siguiendo, estaba alerta de quien fuera.

―¿A dónde vamos?―pregunto aparentando curiosidad el Hufflepuff.

―A la biblioteca, necesito hacer un trabajo de herbología―respondió con simpleza Malfoy. Cedric sonrio orgulloso, había logrado que el Slytherin le contestara sin monosílabos. Siguieron caminando hasta que entraron en el lugar prácticamente vacío, después de todo era hora de la cena.

Draco se sentó en una mesa apartada empezando a estudiar. Estuvo unos 20 minutos realizando las labores hasta que suspiro fastidiado―no lo encuentro―exclamo fastidiado.

―¿Qué cosa?―pregunto el castaño mirando el nombre de la planta escrito en el pergamino.

―El lugar de procedencia―murmuro fastidiado el rubio.

―Oh, esa es de la Selva del Amazonas―explico con simpleza el muchacho tomando asiento nuevamente. Draco asintió mientras lo apuntaba en un pergamino.

Cedric observo a Harry mirándolos incesantemente atrás de un estante. El Hufflepuff le sonrio amablemente haciendo que el Gryffindor le regresara la sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia ellos con algo de valentía.

―Malfoy―Draco alzo los ojos sintiéndose intimidado.

Potter le sonrio levemente mientras dejaba un papel encima del pergamino que estaba haciendo el Slytherin, le sonrio una última vez antes de salir de la biblioteca.

Draco alzo el pergamino ciertamente algo curioso.

_You and I go on at each other like we're going to war _

_You and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slamming the door _

_You and I get so damn dysfunctional we start keeping score _

_You and I get sick, yeah I know that we can do this no more. _

_But baby there you go again, there you go again making me love you oh _

_Baby I stopped using my head, using my head let it all go oh _

_Now you're stuck on my body, on body like a tattoo oh _

_And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid coming back to you._

_But I love you…._

Draco abrió los ojos impresionado sintiendo como su corazón empezaba a latir aceleradamente.

Cedric silbo―no pensé que hiciera algo como esto, aunque bueno, es un Gryffindor―soltó divertido, notando la cara de estupefacción de Malfoy junto con el rubor en las mejillas de este.

Draco se puso de pie rápidamente con intenciones de salir de lugar pero cuando paso junto a un estante fue arrinconado por Harry, que se impulsó un poco y junto ambos labios en un roce suave.

Cedric sonrio cuando terminaron el contacto―supongo que ya me puedo ir―menciono risueño, haciendo que ambos jóvenes se sonrojasen.

―Gracias―murmuraron al mismo tiempo los chicos, Potter ganándose una mirada extrañado por parte de Draco.

―Digamos que siempre lo pude ver―menciono nervioso el Gryffindor.

―Me pidió el favor de cuidarte―le guiño un ojo al rubio―le tomo mucho tiempo hablarme, seguro pensaba que estaba loco―el castaño rio levemente―bueno fue un gusto estar contigo Draco, espero y sean felices.―Cedric sonrio feliz sintiendo como poco a poco su consciencia se adormilaba.

_Cedric estaba algo incómodo, no le gustaba ir a las reuniones del ministerio con su papá, había mucha gente rara siempre. Soltó un suspiro inflando los mofletes mientras se dirigía al baño de hombres, podía tener 7 años pero era un hombre. Con tranquilidad entro al baño para posteriormente salir, no esperaba empujar a otro niño de aspecto menor._

―_¡¿Estas bien?!―pregunto preocupado el castaño._

―_¡Claro que no! ¿Estas ciego?―soltó sarcástico el niño de unos 4 años, con esa voz infantil, el aspecto adorable y la voz mandona, le proporciono un sentimiento de ternura infinita._

―_Eres muy tierno―menciono distraídamente el castaño―soy Cedric Diggory―explico con una gran sonrisa._

―_Merlín, eres demasiado Hufflepuff― soltó con voz cansada―Draco Malfoy―dijo mientras alzaba la barbilla intentando parecer imponente._

―_Tú demasiado Slytherin―soltó divertido Cedric, ganados una mirada alegre del rubio._

―_Bueno, no eres demasiado tonto como pensé―exclamo con una sonrisa el de ojos grises._

_Cedric rio divertido, esa día se la pasó junto a Draco en lo que terminaba la junta. Para Diggory fue el niño más lindo que jamás había conocido. Lástima que al verlo de nuevo en Hogwarts, este no lo reconoció._

Cedric sonrió levemente, Draco seguía siendo igual de lindo que antes.

* * *

Termine QnQ espero que les haya gustado.

Cuidecen ;D


End file.
